1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines, and more particularly, to an exercise machine which is adapted to strengthen and work the muscles of the back and which is compact and easy to store.
2. Related Prior Art
Many devices for exercising various parts of the body are available for commercial and home use. These devices are adapted to guide the body in a specific repetitive motion against a resistance in order to exercise the intended part of the body.
Typical back exercising devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,748; 4,314,697; 4,623,144; 4,627,619; 4,666,152; 4,750,741; 4,763,897; 4,818,018; 4,834,396; 4,836,536; 4,854,578; 4,893,812; 5,100,131; 5,110,121; 5,110,122; 5,135,216; and Des. 299,257.
Many exercise devices require a significant amount of storage space when not in use. This is particularly a problem for exercise devices designed to be used in the home, especially in small homes or apartments where space is at a premium. As a result, substantial areas within a home may be devoted to storage of exercise equipment, greatly restricting alternative uses of these areas.